Presente
by StardustTomb
Summary: (Secuela de -Pasado-) "Si nuestros hijos pueden jugar ahora con lo que fueron nuestras desgracias, quiere decir que lo hicimos bien." [SasuNaru, Oneshot, Mpreg]


¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**PrEsEnTe**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

 **L** a persecución acababa de llegar a su fin, los dos enemigos que tan encarecidamente se habían enfrentado a la distancia y entre los escondites naturales que brindaba el bosque ahora se hallaban frente a frente.

Respiraciones agitadas y miradas de odio lanzadas al aire como polvo.

– ¡Al fin te tengo!

Fue el grito de una voz femenina lo que resonó a los alrededores, quebrantando el silencio. La joven chica apretó fuertemente el kunai que mostraba de forma amenazante a su enemigo. El cabello rojizo se movió con el poco viento que soplaba, mientras que sus ojos azules resplandecían con un rencor bastante puro y creíble.

El otro, un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos como la noche sencillamente soltó una risotada escalofriante ante lo escuchado, mientras que levantaba un poco más la espada que tenía en su mano derecha, dejando que la hoja resplandeciera con la luz del sol.

– Tus esfuerzos son tan patéticos... lo han sido todo este tiempo –escupió con vivo desprecio– Creo que dejarte vivir ha sido un error que pienso solucionar ahora.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos azules con frialdad, antes de mostrar su dentadura en un gesto de molestia, dejando ver sus blancos y pronunciados colmillos.

– ¡No te lo perdono! –rugió ella– ¡No te perdono lo que tu padre hizo!

– Culparme a mí de cosas que no me corresponden es una idiotez... sigues siendo una niña –espetó–.

– Claro que te corresponden –siseó la pelirroja– Jamás podré olvidar lo que tu padre le hizo al mío ¡Y tú vas a pagar por ello!

– Lo que Uchiha Sasuke haya hecho no tiene nada que ver conmigo –sus ojos negros se afilaron– ¡Olvídate ya de eso, mocosa!

– ¡Nunca! Te corresponderá a ti pagar por cada cosa que haya perdido mi padre a causa de él en el tiempo que lo buscó.

– Uzumaki lo hizo por su cuenta ¡Nadie le pidió que tratara de regresarlo!

– Disfruta de estos minutos ¡Porque son los últimos de tu vida!

– Únicamente has sido una molestia ¡Y ya es hora de que desaparezcas!

Ambos se lanzaron fieramente contra el otro, arremetiendo sin piedad y desatando una batalla donde los golpes volaban y el sonido metálico de las armas al chocar inundó el ambiente, así como los gritos furiosos y de vez en cuando exclamaciones de dolor.

Unos instantes después sin embargo, una tercera persona se hizo presente en el campo de lucha, quedando calmadamente de pie a pocos metros de donde aquel par de jóvenes ninjas se batían en un duelo que habría de suponerse "debía" de ser a muerte. El recién llegado miró durante menos de un minuto la pelea, antes de cruzar los brazos y fruncir el ceño.

– ¡Kizuna, Itsumo!

Como si aquel sencillo grito hubiese sido un rayo cayendo sobre ellos, ambos contendientes dejaron de pelear al mismo tiempo, manteniéndose firmes en el lugar donde habían quedado y mirando directamente hacia la dirección donde se hallaba el no tan recién llegado.

– ¿Qué pasa, otou-san? –preguntó angélicamente la pelirroja–.

– ¿Necesitas algo? –secundó el pelinegro, con una voz totalmente diferente a la que le había dirigido a la chica–.

Una de las cejas de Sasuke Uchiha tembló, mirando alternativamente primero al ojinegro más joven, para después mirar a la ojiazul.

– ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? –la voz de Sasuke casi silbó con el viento–.

– ¡Jugábamos!

– ¿Jugaban? –cuestionó el Uchiha–.

– ¡Sí! –repitió la pelirroja– Éramos algo así como enemigos a muerte y... eso...

– Ah, entonces... ¿Están aquí jugando en lugar de estar donde su padre les dijo que tenían que estar? –cuestionó Sasuke–.

– Eh... _bueeno_...

– ¡Íbamos para allá! Eso ¿Verdad, Itsu? –preguntó con cierto tono desesperado el pelinegro menor–.

– ¡Claro, Kizuna! ¡Para allá íbamos! –respondió la chica, agitando su mano al aire–.

– Ya veo... –Sasuke sonrió torcidamente– Espero entonces que tengan una mejor excusa para su padre que la que me han dado a mí.

Tanto Kizuna como Itsumo voltearon a verse, sonriéndose de la misma forma en la que se sonreirían un par de condenados a muerte que ya se han resignado completamente.

 **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų** **Ş** **a** **ş** **ΰ** **Ŋą** **rų**

Naruto Uzumaki tenía una vida maravillosa, ciertamente. Era el Sexto Hokage -el más grande de sus sueños estaba realizado por fin-, un shinobi por demás inigualable que se había ganado el respeto de todos a base de su esfuerzo, estaba casado con la persona que amaba -y que asombrosamente le amaba también- y tenía cuatro maravillosos hijos que adoraba con cada parte de su ser.

Pero a veces aun teniendo una vida perfecta, las personas podían continuar pasando por malos ratos, como por ejemplo en aquel momento, que justo se encontraba sentado en su silla de Hokage, frente a su escritorio y teniendo un par de preciosos bebés de cabellos negros en cada una de sus piernas. Frente a él, estaba Kizuna, su hijo de quince años que recientemente se había graduado como jounin con altos honores y a su lado estaba parada Itsumo, su pequeña de trece años que estaba ya por convertirse en chunin, quien era la líder de su equipo. Sus hijos mayores, de quienes no podía estar más orgulloso.

– ¡¿Dónde carajo se supone que han estado?! –gritó el Rokudaime por toda la habitación–.

Bueno, a veces también de las cosas de las que uno estaba orgullos también podían provocar enojos.

– Les dije... les dije claramente que los quería aquí a las nueve ¡A las nueve de la mañana! ¡Y ya es la una de la tarde! Y si me salen con alguna estúpida excusa como que han estado exorcizando a su abuelo por toda la aldea, primero echaré a Kakashi a la cárcel por decirles tonterías y después... ¡Los obligare a los dos a pasar nuevamente una semana tomando lecciones en la clase de Konohamaru!

– Pero, oyaji... –intentó Kizuna–.

– ¡Nada de "oyaji"! ¡Soy Hokage-sama en este momento'ttebayo!

– Pero, Hokage-sama... –esta vez intentó Itsumo–.

– ¡Nada! ¡Guarden silencio que aun no termino!

Cualquiera se habría sentido atemorizado por aquel tono que estaba usando el respetable Hokage con los chicos, pero afortunadamente no el par de bebés que sostenía, los cuales comenzaron a balbucear y a reírse como si encontraran todo eso como una feliz distracción.

– ¡Son sus hermanos! ¿Tanto les molesta venir a cuidarlos?

– No es eso, verás... lo que pasa es que... –pero la pobre Itsumo no encontró que más decir–.

– De acuerdo... –Naruto inspiró aire con profundidad– A veces son molestos y desesperan como el mismo infierno, pero ustedes eran iguales y yo nunca me quejé por tener que cuidarlos. Y puedo cuidarlos a ellos también, pero quiero que ustedes lo hagan... entiendo que estén celosos de ellos, pero quizás si pasan más tiempo con ellos se sentirán mejor.

– No estamos celosos –respondió a eso Kizuna con un tosco gruñido– Es sólo que... ¿Por qué tuviste que tenerlos? ¿No bastábamos nosotros?

– Sí –agregó la pelirroja– Siempre creí que tú y otou-san eran felices con nosotros dos ¿Tan malos hijos somos?

Un incómodo vuelco atacó el estomago del rubio, quien repentinamente se sintió una criatura rastrera vil y ruin al tratar así a sus hijos mayores, sin embargo, al mirar a su par de hijos gemelos, con sus sonrisas sin dientes y sus manitas regordetas que se abrían y se cerraban en su dirección, Naruto supo que en aquel momento tenía que ignorar como se sentía, en pos de intentar comunicar su mensaje lo mejor posible.

– Son unos hijos magníficos, dattebayo –el tonó del ojiazul se suavizó– Los mejores, tanto que en ocasiones no me siento digno de tenerlos y me digo que un monstruo como yo no debería ser tan feliz, ni tener una familia tan perfecta. Y también me digo que no merezco siquiera tocar a Menma y Sarada, pero los considero como una bendición, tanto como ustedes. Su papá y yo los amamos a todos por igual ¿Por qué piensan que los hemos cambiado? Cuando ustedes decidan irse de casa y tener hijos, ¿Significa que nos van a cambiar por su nueva familia porque ya no nos quieren a nosotros?

Ahora definitivamente Itsumo y Kizuna se sentían como los malvados villanos del cuento.

Era cierto que la idea de tener a un par de bebés babeantes era de lo más odioso y que todo el tiempo siempre estaban rechazándolos cuando la oportunidad se presentaba, pero no significaba que verdaderamente no los quisieran... tal vez únicamente habían estado buscando la atención de sus padres, pese a que a que estaban perfectamente conscientes que era absurdo.

\- No, oyaji -habló finalmente la ojiazul– Nosotros jamás los cambiaríamos a ti y a otou-san ¡Los queremos! No podríamos cambiarlos.

– Aunque tuviéramos otra familia, jamás dejaríamos de querer a nuestros padres –prosiguió Kizuna–.

– Entonces ¿Lo entienden? No los cambiamos por Menma y Sarada.

Kizuna sonrió desviando la mirada, mientras que se pasaba el dedo índice por la nariz como si quisiera limpiarla pese a que no estaba manchada, por su parte, Itsumo también sonrió, jugueteando con el lóbulo de uno de sus oídos con los dedos de su mano derecha.

– ¿Y qué hacen allí todavía? –preguntó Naruto después de un silencio– ¡Sus hermanos aun están esperando a que los cuiden, aunque sea un rato'ttebayo!

Itsumo soltó una carcajada y fue la primera en ir corriendo a tomar un bebé en brazos, mientras apretaba suavemente la pequeña nariz del mismo.

– Aunque estés feo voy a cuidarte –se rió la pelirroja– ¡Pudiste ser rubio como oyaji! Los morenos son gruñones ¡Tú no vayas a ser así!

– ¡Oi! –Kizuna llegó a su lado y le plantó un golpe en la cabeza–.

– ¡Itai! –la ojiazul volteó a mirar su hermano mayor haciendo un puchero, para después mirar a las pequeño que tenía en manos– ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?

Kizuna desvió la mirada, antes de que Naruto -quien ya se había puesto de pie- le pasara a la otra bebé, la cual tomó con menos entusiasmo que la pelirroja, pero no menos cuidado.

– Deberías dejar de ser tan salvaje, Sarada podría pensar que esa es la manera normal de comportarse de una chica y podría terminar igual que tú.

– ¿Qué dices, idiota? –gruñó la ojiazul totalmente indignada–.

– Bueno... eso es lo que dice Sai-sensei que pasó con Sakura-san, Tsunade-obaa-chan fue la responsable.

– Pero Sai-sensei también dice que Kiba-san esta enamorado de su perro y no por eso vamos a creerle.

– Uno nunca sabe –Kizuna se encogió de hombros aún sosteniendo a su hermana–.

Naruto soltó entonces una carcajada escandalosa, que hizo que los bebés también comenzaran a soltar risillas en brazos de sus hermanos mayores.

– Si Tsunade-obaa-chan les escucha decir eso, no va a dudar ni un momento en mandarlos a los dos a Suna de un sólo golpe.

– Eso dice Sai-sensei –se defendió sonriendo a medias la pelirroja– Yo no puedo asegurar si Sakura-san era tan mala como él dice.

– Si es verdad lo que dice, Sakura-san dejó de ser tan bestia como Sai-sensei la describe –Kizuna asintió a sus palabras–.

– Aunque me encantaría seguir escuchando las idioteces que dice Sai, es hora de que se vaya a casa. Si siguen aquí no voy a terminar con mi trabajo, dattebayo.

– Oh, pero oyaji ¡Echarnos la culpa de eso es algo patético! –acusó el ojinegro–.

– ¡Sí, otou-san lo dice todo el tiempo! –secundó la hermana–.

– ¡Fuera, ahora!

– A oyaji no le gusta que le digan la verdad –canturreó la ojiazul–.

– Oyaji no es bueno con ese tipo de verdades, porque son verdades acerca de él –cabeceó el moreno–.

– Sigan con eso y su próxima misión será limpiar el bosque de los Nara.

Eso definitivamente bastó para que Itsumo y Kizuna mostraran una gran sonrisa para seguidamente desaparecerse por la puerta a velocidad record, mientras que lo último que se escuchó de ellos fueron los chillidos emocionados de los bebés, que como buenos hijos de shinobi, adoraban la velocidad y los giros bruscos.

Naruto entonces sonrió, pensando en que realmente no merecía los hijos tan maravillosos que tenía y que sin duda alguna amaba hasta lo imposible.

– ¿En qué habré estado pensando cuando les puse a Sai como su maestro? –preguntó el rubio al aire– ¡Fue una tontería!

– Te doy la razón.

El Hokage ni siquiera se molestó en girarse, porque sabía perfectamente que Sasuke acababa de hacerse presente, después de haber estado escondido -sí es que se le podía llamar de esa forma- afuera en el techo, mientras que él se hallaba reprendiendo a sus hijos mayores.

Con un ruido seco, el Uchiha indicaba ahora que ya se hallaba dentro de la oficina del ojiazul.

– Fue mala idea, lo sé –Naruto se encogió de hombros, volviéndose a sentar– Pero al menos no lo hizo tan mal ninguna de las dos veces, tienes que reconocerlo.

Sasuke sonrió con cierta burla y avanzó hasta colocarse junto al Rokudaime, tomando asiento sobre la superficie del escritorio y Naruto pensó que definitivamente el traje de jounin le quedaba la perfección, pero claro, no tanto mejor que a él le quedaba el sombrero de Hokage.

– Como siempre, estuviste tan... profesional con los chicos –se rió sin disimulo el ojinegro–.

– Eres un desgraciado –respondió Naruto, recargándose más en su silla, mirando a su esposo con fingido enojo– ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el ogro malvado y tú el padre genial que los saca de problemas?

– Porque soy fantástico y asombroso ¿Necesitas más?

Naruto reviró los ojos, sonriendo después. Todos creían firmemente que Naruto era quien consentía a sus hijos y siempre era blando, mientras que Sasuke era quien los enderezaba y siempre se mantenía firme, desde luego este tipo de pensamiento venía directamente de la idea popular de que así debía de ser, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de cada uno.

Sí entonces la gente supiese que las cosas en realidad eran a la inversa, seguro no dejarían de sorprenderse.

– No, ya sé que sigues siendo el mismo bastardo presumido que a los doce.

– Yo no presumía, que resaltara el hecho de que era mejor que tú es algo diferente.

– No me quieras tanto, teme –suspiró fingidamente– Pero aun no me explico cómo es que Itsu y Kizuna me soportan, yo no me soportaría, dattebayo.

– Ellos te adoran, usuratonkachi –dijo y una cierta expresión melancólica de adueñó de sus facciones– ¿Sabes a que estaban jugando hoy?

– ¿Ponle las colas al zorro? –preguntó ingenuamente–.

Sasuke ahogó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

– Hace años que no hacen eso –aclaró el moreno– No... estaban jugando a... bien, supongo que Kizuna era mi hijo e Itsu era tu hija, obviamente estaban pretendiendo que no éramos los padres de ambos en conjunto. Y hasta donde pude entender, como Kizuna era mi hijo, ella estaba tratando de vengarse de él en tu nombre.

Los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron bien, mientras una mueca sorprendida aparecía en su rostro.

– Ah... –expresó finalmente– ¿Cómo cuando convencieron a los chicos para disfrazarse de Akatsuki? –inquirió, ya sin sorpresa– Esa vez jugaron a ser los defensores de Konoha o algo así... todavía me pregunto cómo es que las arreglan para convencer a los demás de ser los malos y ellos los buenos... aunque también esta esa vez que Kizuna estaba jugando a ser tú, e Itsu fingió que era yo, así que ella lo persiguió por toda la aldea para traerle de regreso a "casa". Ya ni recuerdo la cantidad de destrozos que hicieron.

El Uchiha guardó silencio entonces, pareciendo bastante ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Naruto le observó sin poder evitar que una sensación de malestar se adueñara de él, por lo que pasados unos momentos hizo el amago de extender una mano hacia el ojinegro pero se detuvo, sin saber realmente cuál era el mejor curso de acción.

– Oi, quizás no ha estado bien que deje a Sai hablar tan a la ligera de esas cosas con ellos –dijo finalmente–.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, meciendo sus mechones negros, enderezándose después, regalándole una muy ligera sonrisa al rubio.

– Nosotros también hemos hablado con ellos sobre estas cosas y no es algo que debamos de ocultar. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice antes... y menos de lo que paso cuando me fui y tú... –las palabras parecieron atorarse, sin embargo continuó aunque sin seguir con el mismo hilo– Son cosas que ya no importan, creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo, Naruto. Si nuestros hijos son capaces de jugar ahora con las cosas que fueron nuestras desgracias, entonces eso quiere decir que lo hicimos bien.

Una sensación de paz recorrió entonces al ojiazul, dándose cuenta de que el ligero momento de desazón de Sasuke había desaparecido, lo que quería decir que en la actualidad las cosas del pasado eran fáciles de olvidar, únicamente necesitando un pequeño recordatorio de lo que era su presente.

– Tienes razón'ttebayo –asintió él– Pero aun hay algo que me preocupa... ¿No son muy grandes para seguir jugando por allí?

– No los puedes culpar, dobe –respondió con sencillez– A pesar de lo que han visto y hecho en sus misiones, han tenido una vida tranquila, así que pueden hacer el tipo de cosas que ni tú ni yo pudimos hacer, además, si mal no recuerdo, estoy seguro que no hace mucho te vi jugando con los niños de la Academia y parecías bastante metido en tu papel.

– Eso es diferente –el rubio se rascó la mejilla derecha, mientras miraba hacia otro lado–.

– Sigues siendo un mocoso –sentenció–.

– ¡No empieces, Sasuke-teme!

Aquella contestación bastó para que Sasuke supiera que tenía la razón. Así que agachándose y alargando su brazo tomó al otro por la nuca y lo jaló hasta él, colocando sus labios sobre los ajenos. Naruto no dudó en corresponder y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del moreno inclinando la cabeza a un lado permitiendo que el beso se ahondara con más facilidad; se separaron apenas unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos con aquella adoración que únicamente se dedicaban el uno al otro.

– ¿Qué te parece la idea de un quinto hijo? –preguntó con cierto tono lúbrico el ojinegro– Somos tan jóvenes todavía.

– Sí, claro –respondió con cierto deje sarcástico– Pero tú vas a explicarles porque a parte de Sarada y Menma, tuvimos otro.

– Con gusto.

Nuevamente volvieron a besarse, pero antes de que pudiesen disfrutar a plenitud del beso y la cercanía del otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, haciéndoles separarse para dirigir sus miradas hacia el frente, encontrándose así con su pequeña tropa de hijos en la puerta.

– Fingiré que no vi eso –dijo Kizuna, resoplando y logrando que un mechón negro de su frente se levantara en el aire gracias a esa acción–.

– No seas odioso –replicó Itsumo, sonriendo– ¡Estaban tan lindos!

– Eso dices tú porque eres una pervertida, ero-nee-chan.

– ¿E... ero-nee-chan? –preguntó, mientras uno de sus ojos azules temblaba– ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a...?!

– ¿Se les ofrecía algo? –preguntó Sasuke, quien los observaba con diversión–.

– Ahem... sí –carraspeó la pelirroja– Nosotros veníamos porque Kizuna es un plebeyo sin buenos gustos y piensa que no tenemos nada decente para comer en casa.

– ¡Sólo hay ramen instantáneo! –se quejó al instante–.

– ¿Y qué más quieres además de eso? Lo único mejor que el ramen instantáneo es el ramen de Ichiraku.

Kizuna soltó otro resoplido y dirigió directamente su mirada inconforme hacia sus padres.

– Necesitamos dinero para ir a comprar comida –declaró entonces–.

– Estoy seguro de que sí hay comida en casa –respondió el pelinegro mayor–.

– Me refiero a comida ya preparada.

– ¿Y no pueden hacerla ustedes? Vaya ninjas que son.

Naruto comenzó entonces a reír al tiempo que se ponía de pie, regalándole a su esposo una sonrisa que escondía un poco de maldad.

– Ne, ne, su padre tiene razón. Un buen ninja debería ser capaz de preparar comida para sí mismo... y por eso su padre, que es un ninja tan fantástico y asombroso ¡Va a ir a enseñarles justo ahora'ttebayo!

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio, una mueca de desagrado apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, quien la ocultó con rapidez, pero no la suficiente como para que el Hokage no lo notase, quien obviamente volvió a reír.

Desde luego, eso ameritaba que después buscase alguna manera de cobrarse la "afrenta". Mas, cuando miró a su familia -toda ella junta y feliz- frente a sus ojos, Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con autentica felicidad, sin molestarse en esconderlo. Porque aquella visión era una que siempre guardaría en la memoria, atesorándola como un recordatorio de su _presente_ , que opacaba completamente cualquier dolor del pasado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Cuando nombré a Itsu, cometí un ligerísimo error. Lo que yo buscaba era palabra "siempre", que es "Itsumo". Eso es algo que he sabido durante años, pero nunca lo corregí, sin embargo finalmente me decidí a hacerlo ahora que ya que estoy editando estos fanfics. Desde luego, sigo prefiriendo "Itsu" como nombre, así que esa va a ser la manera en la que todo mundo (yo incluida XP) se referirá a ella fuera de la narrativa.

Por otro lado, en la versión original, los gemelos eran bastante más genéricos, así que no fue difícil asignarles nombres con un poco más de significado.

 **»»-** "Hay malvados que serían menos peligrosos si no tuviesen ninguna bondad..." - **»**


End file.
